This Side or the Other
by Erisella
Summary: Arthur finds out he has late stage cancer. He takes the news extremely well, but the team doesn't understand how he could smile when he's walking around with a death sentence. But as time goes on, he starts feeling the effects of his own illness.


**This Side or the Other**

**Summary:** Arthur finds out he has late stage cancer. He takes the news extremely well, but the team doesn't understand how he could smile when he's walking around with a death sentence. But as time goes on he starts feeling the effects of his own illness.

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Note:** I don't own Inception. This was done for an inception_kink prompt.

…~~~~…~~~~…

**1.**

Arthur doesn't flinch when the doctor gives him the news. He sat there in silence for a moment, digesting the information before getting up from his seat and shaking his doctor's hand. He had been given all he needed, a diagnosis and an estimated amount of time. That was all he needed.

When he walked out of the office, he stood at the entrance for a long while. He closed his eyes and breathed in the warm spring air, feeling the rays of sun hot against his skin. Once he felt ready, he walked back to his car and drove to work where he knew Cobb would be waiting for him.

**2.**

"You're dying?" Cobb asked, his voice shaky and unsteady.

"Yes." Arthur answered, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because I know I won't be able to be around much longer and you'll have to replace me once I'm gone."

"Don't say things like that."

"We both know it's true."

"I'm just… I'm not ready to accept it yet."

With that Arthur went back to work, filing away his papers and making labels for every different section he made up. His hands kept moving, but his mind was going a mile a minute, thinking about the things he would have to get in order before his time expired.

**3.**

Eames was exceptionally quiet when Arthur broke the news to everyone. It was strange to hear the silence as the forger had just been laughing moments before. The point man hated the silence his news brought and couldn't help but feel anger at the look of pity he was receiving from Ariadne.

"Don't feel sorry for me," Arthur said, getting up from his seat, "I'm fine. Trust me."

But then Eames was up and out of his seat, pulling the point man into a fierce hug. It was so unexpected that Arthur wasn't even able to react until the other man pulled away and started to walk out of the warehouse.

"Eames!" Arthur called after the forger, but the other man didn't look back.

**4.**

"You can't just leave me, darling," Eames whispered, standing at his doorway, "Not after all we've been through."

"I'm not doing it by choice," Arthur replied. He placed a soft hand on the forger's shoulder and gently pulled him indoors, "Please don't blame me for this."

"Why would I be blaming you?" Eames asked, "I can blame a lot of people, but I could never blame you for something you can't control. I'm just furious that it had to happen to you."

"There was always a chance this would happen," the point man said, unable to stand the pained look on the other man's face, "It's in the statistics."

"But you're not just a statistic."

"None of us are."

Then Eames was kissing him, hands holding on so tight Arthur could hardly breathe.

**5.**

"How are you still working?" Ariadne asked, sitting by his desk, giving him that look of concern he had grown to hate.

"Because it's my job," Arthur answered," I'm not just going to put my life on hold because of this. When I can't work, I'll stop coming."

There was a long pause, "How long did they give you?"

"Six months, at best."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Then the architect was up and leaving. He didn't miss the tears that had been in her eyes and as much as he wanted to go after her, he didn't. He knew that she would have to face this by herself. If he comforted her every moment he was alive, he knew he would only be leaving her with more pain in the end.

**6.**

"Daddy says you're sick," James said one day while Arthur was visiting.

The point man smiled and placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder, "Your daddy's right, but don't worry, I can't get anyone else sick."

"But then what kind of sick is it?"

"One that's very scary," Arthur answered, trying to keep the emotion from his voice, "But it's okay because I know I'll never be alone with friends like your dad."

"Will a kiss make it better?"

"I'm afraid not."

James, as young as he was, seemed to nod in understanding before hugging Arthur.

**7.**

"You know I can always ask the best doctors to give you treatment," Saito offered over the phone.

"No," Arthur declined, though he felt no anger at the offer, "It's okay, Saito. I appreciate the offer, but I'd rather not spend the last few months of my life hunting for a cure that may never come. I want to spend the time I have enjoying my life while I can."

"I understand," the Japanese man replied, professional and non-intrusive, "I hope that you will be able to attend the ball that I am throwing in a couple months time."

"I would love to."

When the conversation ended, Arthur sat at his desk, looking down at the phone. He took a shuddering breath and reminded himself to keep breathing.

**8.**

Arthur led Eames, blindfolded, into a lavish hotel room he had rented out for the evening. The forger wasn't sure of what was happening, but he could smell the scent of flowers and what he detected to be dinner.

"Where are we?" Eames asked, his hand already reaching up to take off the blindfold.

"Wait," the point man said, stopping the other man, "Just wait."

"You know I'm impatient."

Arthur only smiled as he picked up the flowers he had readied on the bed. As he stood there in front of Eames, he wondered why it was that before he got the news of his illness he never thought to do this. With one hand, he gently tugged the blindfold from the forger's eyes and stood there, smiling shyly and holding a bouquet of roses.

Eames bit his lip, trying to smile, but unable to as his entire body started to tremble with emotion. It was too much. Everything was too much, the flowers, the room, and the perfectly laid out dinner waiting for them. He felt like crying and screaming at the same time.

"You don't like it?" Arthur asked, his eyes showing concern.

"How can I ever hate anything you do for me, love?" the forger asked as he pulled the younger man to him, their lips meeting warmly, "How can I ever let you go when you do these things for me?"

"Don't think of it as letting me go."

"I'm having a hard time doing that."

"I know, but for tonight, can we not think about all of that?"

"Yes. Let's forget all of that."

**9.**

Arthur lied awake watching as the rays of early morning sun slowly made its way across his lover's sleeping form. He ran his fingers softly over Eames' arm, thinking about all the time they had wasted arguing and avoiding what they had always known to be true. The fact that he had kept himself from true happiness for so long made him incredibly upset.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pressing kisses into the forger's shoulder.

He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but forced them away when he felt the other man stir. Eames turned and looked at him with sleepy eyes, but smiled liked a child on Christmas morning.

"You're awake," Arthur said with a smile of his own.

"Very observant," Eames said with his words kind and lacking any harshness. There was a pause and the forger's expression became more downcast, "I dreamed I woke up and you were gone."

"Eames."

"I know I'll have to face it someday soon, but I'm glad you're still here."

"I am too."

**10.**

"Why are you asking this of me?" Arthur asked, massaging his temples with the tips of his fingers, "You know it's not necessary."

"You don't know what will be down the road," Yusuf answered, looking serious, "I've seen people, Arthur, who have gotten to the end of the line and the pain that they experience is unbearable."

The point man nodded, "I don't want it to be used to put me into a dream state. I just want it to numb the pain and if… if I feel the need to be with those I love for a while longer, then I will say so myself."

"Nothing will be done against your will."

"As long as you can guarantee me that, I'll be willing to accept your help."

"You have my word."

**11.**

Arthur knew his time was slowly running out, every day it became harder and harder to get up in the morning. Sometimes, he would simply lie in bed and wonder if he should even make the effort to get up. But then Eames would be there, smiling at him and he saw no reason why he should let his condition keep him from enjoying his day.

He had thought the morning was normal enough. He managed to get out of bed and into the shower. However, the moment he stepped out of the shower, he started to feel lightheaded. He grabbed onto the counter to keep himself up, but the effort strained his body and gravity pulled him to the floor.

The last thing he remembered was pain exploding through his head as he hit the tiles. Then Eames was there, picking him up and leading him into the bedroom. He felt disoriented and weak, the entire room spinning and tilting.

"Arthur, are you alright?" the forger's voice was filled with concern.

"I'm fine," the point man answered, but his voice was barely above a whisper. He felt so unsteady and the fear he had been dreading started to creep up on him.

**12.**

"I'm getting worse," Arthur admitted, gripping his coffee mug so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"Eames told me," Cobb answered, his voice was neutral, already knowing how much the point man hated the sound of pity, "You're going to have to start thinking about what you want us to do when the moment comes."

"I already know," the younger man said, "I just… I wasn't ready to feel scared."

"Of death?"

"Of leaving everyone I know and love behind."

"I can't imagine."

Arthur smiled, trying to steady his nerves, "You don't have to. Just stick by me. Please."

"I will."

**13.**

The will Arthur had produced was detailed, but simply worded. He didn't want it to be a big deal and thought he was able to handle the document with care. He left most of his assets to Eames, though he hadn't told the forger yet, and a good portion to Cobb for his children. The rest he divided among the team and a couple of charities.

His hands shook as he put the document away. It wasn't because of his nerves, he knew the sickness was progressing and making him less coordinated. Some nights he could hardly hold a pen long enough to write in his journal. Each day it got harder and harder.

His time was almost up and he accepted that, but he couldn't help but feel that it was unfair.

**14.**

"I'm glad you were able to make it," Saito said with a smile, his arms extended in greeting, "Please, come in and enjoy yourselves."

The event Saito had decided to hold looked beautiful and stunning. The grand ballroom was elegantly decorated with rich jewel tones. There were servers with trays of drinks and light hors d'oeuvres. The Japanese business man had made sure to invite everyone. Ariadne looked especially beautiful in a flowing, sparkling black gown. All the men had decided that a formal black tuxedo was the way to go.

"I'm going to hit the champagne," Yusuf said as he tailed a server carrying a tray of the bubbly drink.

Arthur couldn't help but smile. Eames stood beside him, one hand resting gently on the point man's back.

"Are you alright, darling?" the forger asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little jetlagged," Arthur answered, closing his eyes and listening to the music that was drifting through the room. He hoped the soothing sounds would mask the terrible pounding in his head. "Why don't we dance?"

"We? As in the two of us on the dance floor together?" Eames asked, happily surprised.

"Why not? You are my significant other, aren't you?" the point man replied, smiling warmly.

"Right you are."

**15.**

Arthur didn't know what was happening around him. All he could hear were concerned voices and sounds so loud he had to squeeze his eyes shut. He could remember slow dancing with Eames on the dance floor. He could remember pressing his head against the forger's shoulder and smelling his cologne. Then he couldn't remember anything at all.

"Arthur!"

He tried to speak, but found he couldn't move his mouth. He didn't have the strength to lift his hand or even move his head. He felt as if he were trapped in his own body as he watched the lights above him zip by.

_What's happening to me?_ He wondered as he heard the sounds of doors being slammed open.

"Arthur!"

It was Eames' voice. He could hear someone else in the background, saying soothing words. He wondered if it was Ariadne.

**16.**

"You gave us quite a scare, love," Eames said, his hand firmly gripping Arthur's.

"I'm sorry," the point man rasped, his voice foreign to himself. "I didn't mean to scare you."

They were silent for a long time, the forger stroking the younger man's fingers affectionately.

"They said you won't be able to get out of bed anymore," Eames finally spoke, licking his dry lips and trying to keep his tears at bay, "The cancer has progressed too far and… they don't think you'll make it through the week."

"Maybe I'll prove them wrong."

"Don't," the forger squeezed the point man's hand tight, "Please don't do that."

"I'm sorry."

"I am too."

**17.**

Sometimes Arthur would wake up and see a group of people gathered around him, smiling, yet sad. Sometimes he would wake up alone, his unfamiliar surroundings always startling him in those first few moments. More often than not, he woke to Eames either reading, watching television, or sleeping on the sofa at the other side of the room.

His friends would come in cycles, each looking as if they had been crying. Ariadne in particular had a hard time leaving the last time. She had to go back to school and start her studies again. It would be her last farewell to him and the look she had given him made his chest tighten painfully.

Cobb stopped by with his children twice. The last time they said their final goodbyes and it was all Arthur could do to keep from crying. Yusuf, as promised, brought in a strong supply of drugs to dull the pain. It was enough to help him sleep, but not enough to immerse him in the dream world. The there was Saito, he had placed him in a hospital room he could hardly even imagine was part of a real clinical setting.

As all others left, Eames became a constant at his side.

**18.**

"I feel ready," Arthur said.

"You mean you're leaving me," Eames said quietly, tears already brimming in his eyes.

"No," the point man smiled weakly, hardly able to even turn his head, "I'd never leave you."

The forger nodded before taking hold of the other man's hand and kissing his knuckles. He was silent for a long moment before he spoke again, "Can we have just one more moment together as ourselves?"

"You mean in a dream?"

"Yes."

"Anything you want."

With that Eames pulled out the PASIV device that Saito had left for him underneath the bed. He positioned himself in bed beside the point man before carefully inserting the needle into Arthur's wrist. Then he inserted a second needle into his own arm. With a deep breath, he pushed the button.

**19.**

Eames was already waiting for him when Arthur walked onto the bridge. It was beautiful, a place from memory. It was the bridge they had first kissed on when they did a job together in Prague.

"I knew you would choose this place," Arthur said, smiling vibrantly.

"Am I that predictable?" Eames asked, his face full of sadness.

"Only when you want to be romantic," the point man answered, gently placing a hand on the forger's cheek, "You shouldn't look so sad."

"How else should I look?"

"Lovely and beautiful."

Eames let out a choked laugh, unable to hold the tears back any longer. He stood there, crying, clutching Arthur close. The point man's skin felt so warm against his, he was afraid he would be burned if he kept hold for much longer.

"I don't want you to leave." The forger admitted.

"I don't want to either," Arthur said, pressing kisses into the other man's hair, "But my time is up."

"No. Not yet."

"Eames, you know we can't do this forever."

"I know! I just… I just want more time!"

The point man smiled gently, kissing the forger's face, "You just have to remember this: I'll see you again, this side or the other."

Eames nodded, the tears now flooding down his face, "This side or the other."

**20.**

When Eames woke, Arthur was already gone. He had clung to the point man, refusing to let go even as the body turned cold in his grasp. When he did let go, his fingers were white from how tightly he had been holding on. He tried to not cry when they wheeled Arthur away, but his emotions betrayed him and he sat there crying uncontrollably.

When he calmed down and the hospital was quiet, the forger gathered his things and took a deep breath before he walked away. He never looked back, knowing that if he did it would only cause him to go running back. So he kept on walking, remembering the words Arthur had said to him.

_I'll see you again, this side or the other._

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Note: **I think this has to be one of the sadder stories I have ever written. I feel like I might have rushed the end a bit, but the thought of making this longer was seriously making me feel depressed! And yes, I totally stole that line from the movie The Town.

I hope you all enjoyed. Reviews appreciated!


End file.
